


Close Your Eyes

by syriala



Series: Marvel Prompt Collection [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this one sentence prompt on Tumblr: “Can I open my eyes yet?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts).



Bucky was beginning to get impatient. He squirmed in his chair, tempted to just open his eyes already, but Steve and Tony had asked him not to and so he wouldn’t. 

But he was really curious what they had planned, the rustling didn’t give anything away, and he figured a little peek wouldn’t hurt anyone.

“I swear to god, Barnes, if you open your eyes now, I will hurt you,” Steve said in the exact second Bucky made the decision to just fuck it and look at what they were doing and Bucky swore.

“How is it that you always know when he’s about to do something?” Tony asked, curiosity in his voice and Bucky perked up his ears, because that he wanted to know as well.

“I’ve spent too much time with him to not know when he’s up to something stupid,” Steve responded and Tony laughed.

“I’m looking forward to getting to this point myself, then.”

“It’s not something stupid! I’ve been sitting here for an hour at least! What are you even doing?” he asked them and Tony sighed.

“Bucky, honey, it has been three minutes. Don’t exaggerate. You’re fine. Just a little bit longer.”

Tony obviously had abandoned whatever he and Steve were doing, because his hand slipped into Bucky’s hair and scratched his neck.

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Bucky asked again, while he leaned into the touch.

“You’re not one for patience, huh?” Tony asked and Steve chuckled. 

“Never has been. If he wants something he just does it.”

“There’s no need to wait for anything. The opportunity could pass you know. And I don’t know why you make me wait for this. It’s cruel and unnecessary.”

“It’s not, and you know it. Now quit whining. You’re worse than a child.”

“You do remember it’s my birthday right? This shouldn’t be happening on a person’s birthday.”

“It is happening because of your birthday,” Steve told him, a smile in his voice and while Bucky found it cute that they wanted to surprise him, he also really wanted to open his eyes now and be done with it. Patience outside of the battlefield really never has been his strong suit.

“Steeeeeeveeee,” Bucky whined and now it was Tony’s turn to laugh. He was still standing next to Bucky, hand on his neck, and Bucky could feel the vibrations through it. 

He carefully poked Tony in the side when none of them told him to finally open his eyes and Tony squeaked. 

He swatted his hand away and said “Hurry up, Steve. He’s getting mean.”

“Christ, Bucky, behave yourself for a second longer, alright? It’s nearly done.”

“But what is nearly done?” he asked them.

“If we tell you now, the last four minutes you spent with your eyes closed will be in vain. Do you really want that?” Tony answered and Bucky sighed.

“No, I don’t. But this only proves that closing my eyes in the first place was a stupid thing to do.”

“It proves no such thing and now hush.”

“Can you at least hurry up?” he couldn’t help but ask and Tony lightly swatted his head.

“We should make you wait longer for every time you’re being a brat.”

“Please don’t? It’s still my birthday.”

“That excuse doesn’t get you out of anything,” Steve said and just from his voice Bucky could tell that he was standing next to them, arms on his hips and looking critically at whatever it was they were doing.

“Alright, I think we got it.”

“You ready to open your eyes, Barnes?” Tony asked him and Bucky nodded enthusiastically. He had never been more ready for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what the present is, it's definitely sweet and thoughtful and perfect, but it's not lingerie for any of them and Bucky is just a bit disappointed. That is until Tony tells him to wait for the second part of his present in their bedroom.
> 
> This story has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/140649779491/stuckony-22-29-42-if-you-feel-up-to-it)
> 
> You can always find me at my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
